In the Court of the King
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Avatar Yangchen receives a message from a city in the Earth Kingdom about a great threat that will soon devastate it. Little does she know that The King of the Monsters is on a direct path to the city.


**DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is owned by Toho and Legendary Pictures and Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon**

* * *

><p>In the Court of the King<p>

* * *

><p>Hundreds of years before The Hundred Year War began, the Avatar of this generation, an airbender named Yangchen, had mastered the four elements but a week ago, and was traveling on her sky bison with two air lemurs and her master, Boma, to her destination. A city in the Earth Kingdom who's king sent a message requesting her help, and the still young Avatar accepted the call, eager to help make a difference in the world. The skies were plagued by rain and lightning as Yangchen traveled through the skies.<p>

"You've fulfilled your duties Master Boma!" Yangchan said to her master as she tried to speak through the roaring thunder. "You didn't need to come with me!"

"No! I promised the nuns that I'd watch over you until you were ready to be on your own!" Boma responded. "It's never a good idea to break a promise to a nun!"

"But I've mastered all four elements!" Yangchen replied.

"Only as of last week!" Boma stated.

"I'm ready!" Yangchen argued.

"That's what you think!" Boma retaliated. Yangchen tried to argue further, but stopped and tried to think positive as they neared the city.

"Pik! Pak! Isn't this exciting?" she asked her two leamurs. "My first mission as the Avatar!"

"Heads up!" Boma said as he looked down, seeing the town. "That's it down bellow!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking pity on us Avatar Yangchen," the king said as Yangchen and Boma, with Pik and Pak on his shoulders, walked inside the palace of the city. "Our fortune tellers predict that a great tragedy will befall our city tonight."<p>

"A great force of death and destruction will soon emerge," one of the fortune tellers said, catching Yangchen's attention.

"Only a powerful entity of balance will be able to stop it," a second fortune teller added. "All that can be done..."

"...is to let them fight," the third fortune teller finished.

"I know, those ladies give me the willies too," Boma said to Pik and Pak as they shook with fear.

"What are they talking about Your Majesty?" Yangchen asked the king.

"I...I'm not sure," the king truthfully answered.

* * *

><p>Out of options, Yangchen waited by a cliff side as the storm continued to rage on, her mind rampant with what the fortune tellers said. What was this 'great force of death and destruction' they reffered to? All she knew was that she had to be the entity of balance that was to stop it. Minutes turned to hours as nothing happened. Then, just as midnight had past, she saw something slowly emerge from the water. Something that appeared to be a row of jagged spikes. Slowly, something began to rise upwards, revealing a massive, three hundred and fifty foot tall reptilian creature, with a humongous tail that also rose from the water and a row of spikes on its back that ran through to its tail. The creature slowly marched its way to the city as Boma walked up to Yangchen as she rose from her lotus position.<p>

"Yangchen?" he asked, his eyes widened as he saw the creature. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry Master Boma, nothing I can't handle," Yangchen said, trying to hide the fear that slowly consumed her eyes. Forming a cyclone that lifted her to the air, she flew herself to the creature's face, causing it to stop in its tracks as its reptilian eyes stared straight at her.

"O great creature, I am the Avatar, the preserver of balance in this world!" she said. "Whatever rage you might have, please, lay it before me and leave the humans alone!" For a few seconds, there was silence between the two, before the creature's mouth opened up and let out a loud, horrifying roar that nearly sent Yangchen flying backwards and causing her to shield her eyes from the shear force of it and causing her to cover her ears from the horrific sound. Now terrified, Yangchen could only look up at the creature once her eyes opened as it raised one of its arms up and swiped at her, causing her to fly back to the cliff side where Boma ran up to her, all while the creature continued its way to the town.

"Yangchen!" he exclaimed. "Talk to me girl!"

"Master?" Yangchen weakly asked.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" Boma responded upon hearing her voice. Yangchen tried to get back on her feet, only for her to be sent back down as the ground began to rumble. She then saw to her horror that the creature had made landfall and every step its massive foot took caused the ground to shake as if a small earthquake was going on. The creature then trudged through an archway as the civilians of the city ran away from its path while it gave another roar, marching towards the palace.

"Master Boma, what do I do!?" Yangchen asked her master, desperate for advice.

"I'll evacuate the city as fast as I can!" Boma answered. "You pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and go get 'im!" Boma then ran off to the city to evacuate the civilians to a nearby clearing as Yangchen rose back upward and formed a massive earth wall in front of the creature and sent a fire blast its way to try and get it away from the city. The creature howled in pain as the fire made contact before swinging its massive tail Yangchan's way. Yangchen was able to bend the water bellow her and form an ice shield to protect herself, but the impact not only caused the shield to shatter, but for Yangchen to fly backwards in the air. Yangchen then flew back towards the creature and bent pieces of the earth wall at it, causing it to walk backwards and groan in slight pain. Focusing on Yangchen floating in the water, the creature roared once more in anger and Yangchan prepared to fly towards it, when suddenly what sounded like a massive explosion from the mountain that was behind the palace. The creature and Yangchen both turned to face it and saw two long, insect like arms emerge from it, before an arthropod like creature with eight limbs and a v-shaped forehead with what appeared to be a visor for eyes and a beak, emerged from the mountain, roaring towards the reptilian creature, which roared back at it, all while Yangchen stared with wide eyes.

"By the spirits..." was all she could say. The eight-legged creature then charged to the reptilian creature, smashing through some of the buildings in the city. However, once it reached the reptilian creature, it grabbed it and pushed it before forcing it to the ground, stomping on it before the eight-legged creature dug one of its hook shaped claws in the reptilian creature's leg. As it howled in pain, the eight-legged creature then lept back up and forced the reptilian creature to the ground, stabbing its claws down at it as it tried to fight back, grabbing one of the eight-legged creature's legs with its jaws and ripping part of it off. The eight-legged creature roared in pain as the reptilian creature grabbed it and forced it off of him and inhaled, as if it were about to do something, only for the eight-legged creature to leap onto it and force it back into the ground. The reptilian creature roared out as the eight-legged creature started to bite one of its arms, all while Yangchen finally shook the shock from her system, noticing that the reptilian creature was in great pain. Glaring at the eight-legged creature, her eyes and tattoos lit up into the Avatar State before bending a sphere of water, earth, fire and air around her.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted in all of the past Avatars' voices, gaining the eight-legged creature's attention as she bended a massive fire blast at it, causing it to howl out in pain and get off of the reptilian creature. Yangchen then bended a huge block of ice at it, sending it flying backwards back to the shore of the land before flying at it. The creature roared at her and lept up to try to swipe at her, only for her to dodge and earthbend the ground bellow it, sending it back to the water. Yangchen then flew towards it, only for it to suddenly swipe one of its legs at her, this time making contact and sending her to the water, which allowed herself to bend at it to cushion the fall. Now out of the Avatar State, she looked upward and saw the creature walking towards her, ready to finish her off, only for an arm to come at the it and grab it, forcing it away from her. She looked behind it, surprised to see the reptilian creature grabbing the eight-legged creature by its jaws, all while the spikes slowly began glowing blue. The reptilian creature then forced its jaws open as the eight-legged creature struggled to free itself, before the reptilian creature suddenly opened its mouth and unleashed what appeared to be blue fire from its mouth down the eight-legged creature's throat. The shear heat of it caused the flesh in the eight-legged creature's neck to melt, decapitating and killing it before its corpse fell to the water. Victorious, the reptilian creature let out a roar to the sky before looking down at Yangchen, who was exhausted, but stood in a fighting stance in case the reptilian creature was to get aggressive again. However, the reptilian creature, equally as exhausted, turned away from her and the city and descended to the waters, swimming away as the spikes slowly descended underwater.

* * *

><p>"I never forgot the creature to this day," Yangchen wrote, decades later and on her death bed, writing of her travels. "What I assumed would be the force of destruction the fortune tellers told, turned out to be another entity of balance that stopped the eight-legged creature, as well as my savior. Had he not come along, I would have surely faced death at the hands of the enemy. As for the reptilian creature, some of the civilians called him 'The Alpha Predator.' Others, 'The King of the Monsters.' But I will forever know him as 'Gojira.'"<p>

* * *

><p>Three hundred and forty-five years has passed since that day, and The Fire Nation had commenced what would be known as The Hundred Year War, and Fire Lord Sozin looked upon the room in the Eastern Air Temple where Yangchen had died, and noticed at a desk was an old book. He walked over to it and opened it, revealing a painting of Gojira and the eight-legged creature as well as what Yangchen had written about them. As he read, he realized that there was another threat to The Fire Nation along with the Avatar.<p>

* * *

><p>But unknown to him, after that day that the eight-legged creature had been defeated, Gojira had spent the years in deep hibernation in the depths of the ocean, out of his reach, but also unaware of the chaos that was going on. Because of this, the Avatar this time was on his own, as Gojira slept, waiting for the day that the world would need him again.<p> 


End file.
